


Indirect Requests

by Girigirl



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bodyswap, Child!Changkyun, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Monsta X Bingo, fairy!jooheon, slightest angst ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girigirl/pseuds/Girigirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kihyun was a thousand percent sure he would never agree to having kids with Wonho, until he complains to a dimpled fairy and suddenly he's two feet tall and his voice is a full octave higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indirect Requests

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was written in one day because when I get the inspiration I have to write it all out right then and there. I'm glad I joined the fic bingo because I would've never thought to write this kind of au/fic. The prompt as you probably gathered from the tags was Gender/Body Swap. Happy reading :D

Kihyun didn’t know how he ended up in this situation. He was covered in paint fingerprints, trying to keep a 4 year old from running towards the edge of his and Wonho’s not childproofed swimming pool, while trying to assure a client that he had on the phone that everything was

“-Totally fine. Of course I’m paying attention. We can definitely have the commission done for you by th- Ow FUCK.” The little demon had just bitten his arm before scurrying off towards certain watery death, an accident that Kihyun only rushed to stop because he didn’t have time for court. 

He picked up the giggling child and carried him to the deck over his shoulder while profusely apologizing to his client and hurried to close the deal and set a meeting time before anything else could happen. Kihyun put the kid down on one of their plush deck chairs, handing him a small packet of gummies before slumping onto the chair next to him. 

If only he hadn’t picked up his sisters phone call, then he wouldn’t have had to listen as she explained how her husband was ill and they needed their baby Changkyun out of the house so he wouldn’t also get sick. He then wouldn’t have felt bad and agreed to watch the child for a day or two because “How bad could it possibly be? He’s just a little four year old.” He should’ve reconsidered when his sister went silent for a few seconds before giggling nervously and agreeing that everything would be totally fine. 

Kihyun only opened his eyes when he heard the sound of tiny feet running across the wooden deck, a trail of giggles following the child who sprinted towards their garden. The older of the two groaned before making the sign of the cross and following the child who just disappeared into the mini maze that Wonho thought was a fabulous idea. 

Fuck Wonho. 

Kihyun tried to follow the sound of the giggling until he came across the child at the center of the maze talking to a… very, very tiny human? 

The small creature was wearing all black, had dimples for days, and was doing what appeared to be some never ending aegyo set to the mystified child who was clapping in amusement and attempting to grab the tiny being who was experetly dodging the attempts at his freedom. 

Kihyun got over his initial wonder and quickly grabbed the child away from the miniscule human holding Changkyun against his chest, equally confused and bewildered. He’d been here plenty of times and had never come across this tiny being that was floating and flitting back and forth using glorious (but still small) burgundy wings. 

“You don’t have to be scared of me, you huge meanie. He was enjoying that. But whatever, you called me?” 

Kihyun scrunched his nose and shook his head.

“I most certainly did not.”

“Oh. Well either way, I’m here. You want anything?”

The older knew he shouldn’t ask for things from magical beings, especially without thinking about what he was saying first, but his frustration was at level 5000 and he let the first thought he had slip from his mind and out of his mouth.

“I wish this kid could understand how hard it is to deal with him. If this is being a parent or caretaker, then I would much rather be the kid today.”

The tiny, dimpled being smiled and winked at Kihyun,

“Say no more.”

Kihyun suddenly felt very dizzy, and the last thing he saw before he crumpled to the ground was the tiny fairy disappearing in a sparkly mist. 

/

When Kihyun regained consciousness, he sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands and standing, panicking for a moment, as Changkyun could be anywhere. He looked around before coming across, well… himself. 

His body was lying on the ground where he remembers standing and at that moment, Kihyun suddenly realizes how close he is to the ground and how tiny his hands are. He screams loud enough to wake the dead and then screams again when he hears how high-pitched his scream is. If he was in the child’s body, then that meant the child was in his beautiful, wonderful body and he was stuck in this tiny body for who knows how long. 

He walks over to his body, shaking himself/Changkyun awake and watched as Changkyun sat up in his body, cutely rubbing his eyes and looking around before meeting eyes with Kihyun. Changkyun giggled and reached for what was essentially himself, but Kihyun, afraid of the other underestimating his strength, stumbled away from the reaching hand, tripping over an unseen rock and falling onto his butt, unsure what to do or where to go. 

As if Wonho could sense Kihyun’s troubles, he heard his fiancée’s voice calling his and Changkyun’s names and he quickly stood up and scurried out of the maze, annoyed at how it took even longer with even shorter legs. 

“Wonho help me, there’s a huge problem and-“

Next thing he knew, Wonho picked him up and kissed his cheek before settling his arms under his butt to hold him properly. “Whoa slow down there little guy. Where’s Kihyun- hyung?” 

“Put me down, I’m a grown man!” Kihyun pushed against Wonho’s chest who laughed at his antics, commenting on how cute he was before walking in the direction he had come from and calling out his name.

“Wonho listen to me, I’m Kihyun!”

“Aww that’s sweet that you like Kihyun hyung that much. Where is he though? You want to tell hyung where Kihyunnie-hyung is?” Kihyun sighed and pointed at the conglomeration of tall shrubs with a pout where they could hear Kihyun’s laughter ringing within the maze. 

After a bit of walking they were met with the sight of ‘Kihyun’ sitting a few feet from the middle of the maze making a small stack with rocks with Kihyun’s ringing iPhone as the base of the tower. Changkyun seemed to find the vibrating object that kept felling his tower amusing and continued to stack his rocks on top of the iPhone that was getting dirtier by the moment. 

“Everything okay Kihyun? Why are you letting Changkyun wander around here? You know he could fall into the pool or hurt himself or break something.”

Changkyun stood up, easily forgetting his vibrating tower and hugging Wonho clumsily, arms wrapping around newly-tiny Kihyun and Wonho as best as they could. 

“Wonho Hyung! Changkyun was so good today! Changkyun played with a fairy and ate all his veggies at lunch and Kihyun-hyung tickled me until I couldn’t breathe and I want to eat chicken for dinner.” 

Wonho blinked silently, wondering what had gotten into his fiancée who was now doing awkward albeit cute aegyo at him and bouncing in place. 

Kihyun wiggled in Wonho’s arms until the oldest put him down before scurrying over to his now silent phone and checking who had called him, typing a quick response to his assistant all while Wonho stared incredulously at the two of them. 

“Kihyun why are you in Changkyun’s body? HOW are you in Changkyun’s body? How long is this going to last? Because we haven’t done it in like two weeks because of your work schedule and this isn’t going to work for me. Also our wedding is in less than three weeks, I can’t very well marry your body but Changkyun’s spirit. And he’s probably going to break stuff at the wedding or say ew no or something and embarrass me-“

“Would you calm the fuck down? I remember saying today as part of my indirect request so maybe once I go to sleep and wake up or when the sun comes up tomorrow or something everything will go back to normal.”

Wonho laughed at Kihyun’s now very high voice cursing and placating him.

“This is weird.”

“Yeah I know.” The two of them sighed before Wonho took Changkyun’s (Kihyun’s) hand and gestured for Kihyun to follow them, Changkyun snaking his hands up Wonho’s arm and snuggling against his hyung in a way Kihyun was too shy and too Kihyun to do despite the fact that they had been together for over four years. 

Wonho ruffled Changkihyun’s hair affectionately as they all went inside.

/

The rest of the night wasn’t too bad; it was actually kind of fun. Kihyun turned off his phone since he couldn’t speak with any clients with his dolphin pitched voice and played board games and hide and seek with the other two. Wonho was so gentle with Changkyun, Kihyun internally melting at how well Wonho connected with the child’s soul, attending to his emotional and physical needs as if it was second nature.

Kihyun felt guilty for neglecting his fiancée in recent times, spending less time with him and focusing more on work. They hadn’t just sat down and curled up in front of the TV like all three of them were in a long time. He’d forgotten what it was like to rely on his fiancée for things as he became increasingly independent and stubbornly self-reliant over the past two years.

Most of all Kihyun suddenly felt bad for completely shutting down Wonho every time the discussion of children came up. He just wanted to focus on his career, Wonho actually being an unexpected but irremovable addition to his life. 

He could see how taking care of Changkyun made Wonho happy, and how careful he was when he was dealing with Kihyun’s suddenly acquired toddler body. Wonho had given him so much and given up so much during their relationship and he quietly resolved to finally do more giving in their relationship as well.

After all three of them were properly bathed, they all climbed into the couples bed, toddler-Kihyun in the middle of Changkyun and Wonho who fell asleep almost instantly while Kihyun’s guilt kept him thinking until he drifted off into sleep an hour or two later.

/

The next morning Kihyun opened his eyes, silently cheering when he woke up with his arms wrapped around a still-sleeping and tiny Changkyun. He moved his arms away from the child before sitting up and reaching for his phone before deciding against it and just laying down.

“Kihyun?”

Kihyun looked at his fiancée who was still laying down with his eyes closed.

“Yeah, it’s actually me in my body again.”

“Thank God.” They both quietly laughed before Kihyun laid down again snuggling closer to the two, gently shifting Changkyun closer to Wonho who wrapped his arms around the little boy lovingly and beaming at Kihyun.

“If you want kids Wonho, I’m willing to adopt or whatever. I was scared, I am scared of all that responsibility and how I would handle a kid, but I’m not on my own and you’re just so natural with my nephew.”

“Don’t joke with me Kihyun. You said you would never change your mind.”

“Yeah, and then I saw you with an actual child. Just… just wait a year and then let’s have a more serious conversation about this.”

Wonho awkwardly leaned over Changkyun to kiss Kihyun’s forehead before settling back into his spot on the bed.

“I love you Kihyun.”

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had an angstier version of the prompt where Wonho is married to a girl that Kihyun is friends with, they swap bodies and Kihyun get's to see what it feels like to be part of a more socially acceptable love and actually have his feelings returned by the person he loves only for him to have to go back to his body the next day. Then I just couldn't write something that sad because I'm TOO excited for MX's mini comeback so yeah, ya'll get this instead.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
